The present invention relates generally to the field of supplements. More specifically, the present invention relates to a supplement having purslane as the active ingredient.
Purslane (Portulaca oleraceais) is a smooth, low growing succulent plant with reddish stems. It has small yellow flowers which produce many sand-sized black seeds. Furthermore, Purslane is an annual that reproduces by seeds.
Purslane contains xcexa9-3 fatty acids, which some research indicates is useful in preventing heart attacks, xcexa9-6 fatty acids, silicone, calcium and amino acids as well as other nutritionally-important components. Thus, purslane has considerable nutritional benefits but has not been widely exploited.
In addition, the plant has long been held to have medicinal properties as there are reports of using purslane to treat arthritis and inflammation. Specifically, botanical.com notes that xe2x80x9cthe expressed juice taken while fresh, was said to be good for strangury, and taken with sugar and honey to afford relief for dry coughs, shortness of breath and immoderate thirst, as well as for external application in inflammation and soresxe2x80x9d. However, one of the problems with purslane is that these properties appear to be short-lived, meaning that the purslane must be used while fresh.
Given the medicinal and nutritional properties of purslane described above, it is evident that supplements prepared from purslane such that these properties were retained or stabilized would be beneficial.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of preparing a natural extract comprising: providing a quantity of purslane; blending the purslane, thereby forming a mixture; and freezing the mixture.
The frozen mixture may be dehydrated or freeze dried so as to form a powder.
The mixture may include a preservative, for example, a natural preservative. The natural preservative may be apple juice.
The purslane may comprise purslane plants except the roots.
The purslane may be at seeding stage.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a pharmaceutical composition comprising as the active ingredient purslane and a suitable excipient.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a medicinal composition comprising as the active ingredient purslane and a preservative.
The medicinal composition may be in the form of a powder, tablet, capsule, cream, lotion or salve.
The invention will now be described by way of examples; however, the invention is not intended to be limited to the examples.